1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable device and, more particularly, to a front wheel foldable device for a golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf cart in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a cart frame 2, a front wheel (third wheel) 1 and two rear wheels 10. When the cart frame 2 is folded, the front wheel 1 is perpendicular to the cart frame 2, so that the golf cart has a larger volume when being folded, thereby increasing the volume of package, the costs of transportation and the space of storage. The front wheel 1 can be removed from the cart frame 2 before use to shorten the volume of package so that the user has to mount the front wheel 1 onto the cart frame 2, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in assembly of the front wheel 1 and the cart frame 2.